poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyla, Arnold, and Minka fly away
Here's how Skyla, Arnold, and Minka fly away in Return to Paradise Falls. now see the team approaching the falls Brian: Carl's house. Pinkie: Wow! It did land right next to the falls! Percy: Yeah! Vinny: I can't believe it. Brian: I'll think of something. then a little later, Penny notices some of the balloons are floting upward Penny Ling: Kipper? Did you just cut loose some fo the balloons? Kipper: no. Penny Ling: Then why is that bunch of Balloons floating upward? we see Skyla, Minka, and Arnold are tied onto the balloons! Skyla: Let's go! Cadance: SKYLA!!! Shining Armor: What are you 3 doing!? Minka Mark: We're gonna go save Kevin, Sheeta, and Sylveon! Skyla: Fly! spreads her wings and they fly off into the sky Brian: NO GUYS, NO!!!!!!! they are already high into the sky Brian: rocks Kipper: Come on! We have to go after them! race back for the bench and the Hiddenburg Cadance: I'm coming, sweetie! Kipper: Quick! Cut loose some of the ballast! Zoe Trent: on the bench We're coming with you! Cadance: Get this airship going! Spongebob: Aye, aye! team start racing around starting each of the engines and then slowly the Hiddenburg starts to assend upward Skyla, Arnold, and Minka Skyla: Any sign of that man's ship yet? Arnold: forward see Muska's ship appear from behind some clouds Minka Mark: There he is! Skyla: We're going in! flies them closer and then passes a window where some fo the Deceptitrain droids are playing cards Deceptitrin droid: I win! Deceptitrain droid 2: Drats! Deceptitrain droid 3: Skyla's tail Hey, what's that? Arnold, and Minka soon go in through a window, and then untie the ballons from their bodies Skyla; Don't worry, you 3. We'll save... cockedloaded behind them turn and see the 3 Deceptitrains droids behind them Deceptitrain droid 1: Hello, pretty. Minka Mark: Uh, hi? come into another room and see Muska talking to Kevin, her chicks, Sheeta, and Sylveon Muska: I can't wait to bring you home, just wait till they get a look at the Birds of Paradise Falls. Sheeta: No you won't! Muska: Is that so? Deceptitrain droid: Sir? The pink monkey, little piglet, and pink alicorn filly have boarded! Muska: WHAT?! now see the 3 on chairs on bonds Minka Mark: Let us go! chatters Skyla: Not helping! Muska: down to look at them Where's everyone else? Skyla: Not coming! Let Sheeta, Kevin, and Sylveon go! Muska: Never. Minka Mark: YOU JERK!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!! Muska: in annoyence First, to be rid of the 2 annoy boxes. then takes Minka and Arnold to the entry way Minka Mark: HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?! chatter Deceptitrain droid: You can chatter all you want little monkey. Decpetitrain droid 2: Neither King Kong is gonna save you. Minka Mark: King kong is dead! Muska looks outside and sees the bench and Hiddenburg Muska: Commander, the others are coming! Guard that Bird and the girl! then pulls a lever Minka Mark: Hey, get back over here! I'm not finished with you! Muska: Nice talking with you. Minka and Arnold notice the entry way is slowly opening! Minka Mark: Ah! Muska: Where are you guys? turns the airship then see the Hiddenburg and bench approaching from the rear Brian: 2 ropes Minak Mark: AH!!!! Kipper: Oh no! Pig: Arnold! Zoe Trent: Minka! Brian: Hang on! I'm bringing us in! the ship closer as the bench does the same Brian: down the entry way of the Hiddenburg Hang on! We're coming! one of the ropes onto the walkway and then ziplines down it and rabs the chair just as it's about to fall off Minka Mark: Brian! Brian: Bring it closer! bench and Hiddenburg slowly come up to the walkway Cadance: Where's Skyla?! Minka Mark: Muska has her! Brian: Stay here! Minka Mark: But I wanna help you! Brian: I don't want you're help! I want you to be safe! Come on, Pazu! Pazu: Right behind you! Mucker: Pazu! him a grendae launcher Pazu: Thanks. and Pazu race inside Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes